


What are you hiding, Dean?

by siephilde42



Series: Siephilde's Rainbow Wings [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little bit of angst, Dean has a secret, Don't copy to another site, Don't worry it's a good one, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: Dean is obviously hiding something, and Sam is a bit worried about it. Fortunately, it is not what he thinks.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Siephilde's Rainbow Wings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028029
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	What are you hiding, Dean?

Sam is the first to realize that something seems to be off about Dean. When he walks into the kitchen one early morning, he sees Dean fumbling with something on the table, then hastily put it away when he notices Sam approaching. "Hey, Dean", Sam says. "You're up early. Wow. That's unusual. ... Uh, what is this? The thing you just were handling?"

"Ah." Dean grins. "That's nothing."

Sam sighs, knowing this grin only too well. "Dean..."

"No", Dean mutters. "Really. It's nothing." He rushes out of the room, leaving Sam standing there.

Throwing up his arms, Sam mumbles "What? What _now_?" He pinches his forehead. "And here I thought we were finally done with secrets."

*

"Is everything all right?", Eileen asks. "You seem worried."

"Uh, I hope so", Sam replies and tells her what he saw this morning.

"This thing, could it have been..."

"What?", Sam asks when Eileen breaks off mid-sentence.

"Never mind", she says, smiling. "I'm sure it's fine, honey." She puts her hand into his hair to caress it, which has become a habit of hers.

He pulls her hand out of the hair and kisses it. "Hope you're right."

*

Sam has almost forgotten about it when some days later, his concern is fueled yet again. This time it is because when he approaches Dean in the library, Dean closes his laptop while throwing a nervous glance at Sam.

"Dude", Sam comments. "I kind of thought you were done with porn forever."

"I am. I am so done with it", Dean asserts, but something about his voice is a little odd.

"Then what were you..."

Before Sam can conclude the answer, Dean jumps up, taking the laptop with himself.

"Seriously?", Sam brings out, staring after his brother.

*

"Cas", Sam asks, "does Dean seem, uh, I don't know, a little off to you lately? Like..."

"Like he was hiding something?" Cas nods. "Yes. I am wondering too. But I am sure he has his reasons."

Sam sighs. "Yeah, but..."

"Sam, please stop worrying. I trust if it was important, he would have told us. ... Things are different now. I do not think he would..."

"I can't help worrying!", Sam blurts out.

*

"Dean, I thought we were past that", Sam says the day after. "Having secrets, I mean."

"It's not that sort of secret", Dean tries to assure him. "It's... It's a good one."

Exasperated, Sam scoffs. "Really? Because, Dean, every time we hid something from each other, it did not end well."

"It will this time. I promise."

*

"Could you help me with carrying these books back to the shelves, angel?", Dean asks.

"Sure."

In the room, Cas is putting back a book called "Dawn of the Dreadfuls" back onto a shelf when he hears Dean's voice from further back in the room.

"Could you come here?" Dean is standing on top of the Devil's trap close to the wall.

"Yes, Dean, what is it?", Cas replies while walking over.

"Um...", Dean begins. "Y-you might notice that this, uh, is the room where..." He breaks off and clears his throat. "I, uh, I actually went through several scenarios in my mind. Consulting _a lot_ of websites to get ideas. One scenario more elaborate than the other, more..." He swallows, then gives a nervous grin. "Anyway. I thought maybe it just would be best to do this here where you first told me. Well... not first told me, but first told me in such a manner that I had to understand what you meant."

When Dean drops to one knee, Cas finally recognizes what is happening from all the movies and books crammed into his mind.

Dean extends his hand, revealing a ring which has a pentagram on it. He chuckles nervously. "I had this specifically made. Confused the hell out of the jeweler, heh. Probably thought I was just some sort of Satanist. The irony, hey." He briefly looks down and then up again. "... Uh, sorry, rambling. Anyway, I wanted to ask you if..."

"Yes." Cas beams at him. "Of course."

*

"Sam, Cas and I need to tell you and Eileen something."

Sam turns around from the kitchen counter, Eileen following his glance almost instantaneously.

"Yes?", Sam asks.

Dean is just standing there beside Cas and looking at Sam with a wide smile on his face.

Sam clears his throat. "Yes?", he repeats.

"We're getting married!", Dean declares.

Before Sam can react, Eileen jumps up, squealing. "I knew it! It was a ring!" She runs over to them, hugging both of them tightly. "I'm so happy for you!", she exclaims, her voice louder and maybe a bit shriller than usual.

Dean smiles at her, signing "Thank you."

"Oh. ... So that is what it was?", Sam asks. "What you were hiding?"

"Yes, it was", Dean confirms, his voice overflowing with glee. 

"So, when I thought you were looking at porn, you were..."

"Looking at different examples for proposal speeches, suggestions on locations, tricks for hiding the ring and what not."

Sam laughs. "Did you use any of this?"

"Nope", Dean shakes his head. "Nothing so elaborate."

"Well... congratulations", Sam says. "This is great." He laughs again. "Wow. Who would have thought you would get engaged before..." He breaks off, glancing at Eileen. "Ahem." _I will probably ask her soon as well_ , he realizes in that moment. He looks at her, happily chatting away with Dean and Cas.

She breaks eye contact with them, very briefly, to shoot Sam an affectionate glance.

_If she doesn't ask first, that is._

Sam stands up to hug the newly-engaged couple as well.

**Author's Note:**

> "Dawn of the Dreadfuls" is a prequel to "Pride and Prejudice and Zombies". I have read neither book, but I absolutely love the film.
> 
> =========================================
> 
> Eileen's reaction to the revelation is the one I'd probably have. Being deaf myself, I'd certainly lose control over my voice as well in that emotional moment :D 
> 
> =========================================
> 
> If you'd like to scream over Destiel, Saileen or the show in general with me, you can follow me under @loves_deancas on Twitter. (My other Twitter account @siephilde42 is mainly for Good-Omens related content.)


End file.
